A Beautiful Enchantment
by TexannaRose
Summary: Random prompts of your favorite couples. Chap. 4 up! Rumbelle
1. You Can Love Me This Way

_A Beautiful Enchantment_

_Rating: K_

_Summary: Belle and Gold's moment with their new baby girl._

_Disclaimer: Sadly, this fantastic show is all ABC's, but more importantly, it belongs to Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz._

_Author's Note: Sorry guys I haven't wrote anything in a while. Just my life has been busy. But anyways every chapter has a song to go with it. I don't know where you would set this at but I'm more placing it at 2x10 or just an AU where Belle doesn't lose her memory._

* * *

_"That you're always in my heart, You're always on my mind. But when it all becomes too much you're never far behind. And there's no one that comes close to you. Could ever take your place, 'Cause only you can love me this way."_

There she was wrapped in pink. Her little nose was as cute as a button. Her cheeks were rosy as a freshly bloomed rose. Her eyes were brighter than the ocean and the sky itself. Her little dark brown curls were put up in a bow, because there was so much. She was now sleeping soundly in her mama's arms, unaware of the strange world around her. Her mother, Belle, was silently humming a lullaby to her. Her father, Rumpelstiltskin better known as Mr. Gold here, was staring at both his wife and daughter.

"Dearie." Mr. Gold said as silently as possible.

"Hmm?" Belle didn't even look up at her husband. She was too fixed on their little creation.

He chuckled at her gently. "Love, we need to name her." Belle glanced up at him and the back at the tiny little bundle in her arms.

"I know. I was sitting here thinking about what to name her." She said smiling shyly.

"Well, what about Evelyn." She glared at him with a not so amuse look.

"No."

"But darling.."

"I am not naming my child that! I don't want her name mean 'uncertain,' Rumple." He laughed then at her expression will holding their child.

"Oh love. It also means 'life.' He said while smiling.

"I know but I want her to have a unique name. Something that is not common in this world." He taught for a minute, before she began to spoke again.

"Adeline." She said softly, almost as a whispered.

"Pardon?" He said with an eyebrow raised.

"I said we shall call her Adeline. It means noble and brave." She glanced back at the baby when she started to awake.

"Adeline." He said testing it. "I love it, dearie." He said beaming.

"Our little Adeline." She said glancing at her husband than at the baby.

"Yes. Our little Adeline Rose." He said proudly as he glanced at their baby Adeline. She opened her eyes then and stared at her father.

"Welcome to the world Adeline Rose." Mr. Gold said while beaming down at their newborn.


	2. Just Give Me A Reason

_Just Give Me A Reason._

_Rating: K_

_Summary: Emma wakes up in the middle of night, but wakes her bed partner._

_Disclaimer: Sadly, this fantastic show is all ABC's, but more importantly, it belongs to Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz._

_Author's Note: Yeah so AU. If you want, you can look at as the after events of Manhattan, just minus Hook stabbing Gold._

* * *

_"I let you see the parts of me, that weren't all that pretty and with every touch you fixed them." – Just Give Me A Reason by Pink feat Nate Ruess._

It was 3am and she was still up. Henry was with Neal-_ Baelfire, Gold's son, her son's father and her ex-lover_. Oh if life can't be more complicated than it already is. She turns to look at her alarm clock-_ 3:04am_. The red numbers were staring back at her. She got up very carefully, afraid that she would wake her bed partner. He was still lying there, very angelic, with a piece of hair in his face. She walked very quietly out of their bedroom and down to the kitchen. She grabbed her favorite mug and poured water into it. She placed it in the microwave to heat it up while she got the hot chocolate. As she reached up to the top of the refrigerator to grab the box, two strong arms wrapped around her. She froze as he placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Love, what are_ you_ doing up?" Sighing she turned around to face him. His baby blue's staring into her soul.

"I was thirsty." It was half a lie. She really was thirsty. He chuckled a little.

"Lass, you're still an open book." Sighing in defeat she hanged her head. He placed his fingers under her chin to make her look at him.

"_Emma_, you can tell me anything." She smiled at him.

"I know. I just don't want you to worry."

"Love, I'm going to worry if you don't tell me." She let out a breath and looked back at her feet before looking at him.

"It's just…I found out 3 months ago that my parents are_ Snow White and Prince Charming_ and that my ex/baby daddy is _Rumplestiltskin's son_. And to top it off, _my boyfriend_ is the enemy of both of them." She let out a breath and then looks up at him.

He let out a chuckle and kissed her nose.

"Oh, Emma. It's a lot to take in. I'm sorry. But aye, look on the bright side, lass." She smiled at him and noticed there was a twinkle in his eye.

"And what's the bright side?" He smirked at her and then leaned down to kiss her lips.

"The bright side, lass, is that you have a_ very_ handsome pirate by your side through it all." She let out a laugh. Shaking her head she gave him a kiss.

"Have I told you lately that I love you, Killian." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"No, but it's always good to hear." He leaned his forehead against hers and looked down into her green emeralds.

"Well then. I love you Killian." She said smiling. He happily returned it.

"And I love you too, _my swan_." He kissed her then. "Let's go back to bed." And with that they walked back to their room, hand in hand, and leaving the now cold cup of water in the microwave.


	3. Criminal

Criminal.

Rating: K

Summary: Emma is way over her head when it comes to falling for a certain pirate.

Disclaimer: Sadly, this fantastic show is all ABC's, but more importantly, it belongs to Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz.

Author's Note: Okay I could have used Swanthief, but damn. I love me some CaptainSwan. So sue me. Any who, I want to say the time line is from "Manhattan." So enjoy.

* * *

_"But mama, I'm in love with a criminal. And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical. Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright. All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy."_

What was the matter with her? First, he locked both her and Mary Margret in a cell, Secondly he shot Gold's girlfriend and then tried to kill her son's grandfather. And yet, she couldn't arrest him. She was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Dare she say she cares for him? Maybe, but it went way deeper. The way he smirks at her, calls her by pet names that he rarely calls anyone else. It was intoxicating. And it was bad. He was no good pirate and she was…What was she? Princess? Savior? Mother?

When she's with him she forgets about everything. Who she is; where she's from; what she isn't. She just forgets. He was a drug and not the good kind. He has murdered, captured, sold, and stolen from people. He was a _criminal_. The kind that needed to locked away_ forever._ But yet here she is. On his ship, at the dead of night. She should be home asleep, where her son and parents are. Oh what would her parents say? But that logic leaves her when he comes out of the shadows.

"Ello, love. I see you couldn't stay away, could you _Swan_?" He says in a husky voice as he approaches her. She lets of a straggling breath. She looks at her feet then into his ocean blue eyes. She swallows before answering.

"No. I couldn't." And he made her forget. Made her forget she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming; The Savior; A mother. He made her feel. When it's all said and done and she's laying in his arms, she knows she's_ way_ over her head. And it was true. Emma Swan was_ in love_ with Killian Jones.


	4. Arms

Arms.

Rating: K

Prompt: "How about a Snowing story where Snow and David borrow the Rumbelle's baby and play with it, with Snow remembering how she once had a baby girl of her own." Sure, why not. Everyone loves a good baby fic.

Disclaimer: Sadly, this fantastic show is all ABC's, but more importantly, it belongs to Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz.

* * *

_"I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart. But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start…" – Arms by Christina Perri_

It was just like any ordinary day in Storybrooke. Everyone going their separate ways, either to work or off to school. But not for Mary Margaret Blanchard. Some call her _'Snow'_, others _'Princess_', but her new recent one…_ 'Mom.'_ Mary Margaret thought she would never be called 'mom' after sending her daughter, only a few minutes old, into the unknown. Well here she is. 28 years later; a grandson, a perfect daughter, newfound friends, and amends repaired. You could say she's living a great life. Well she _was._ That is until this morning.

She was woken at 7:30am to the crying of a baby. Belle was standing in her living room talking to Emma about how Mr. Gold was sick. Belle wanted to know if Emma could watch her, after all Baby Adeline _was her_ Aunt. Mary Margaret could tell by the look on Emma's face that she had no clue about this little creature. So she took it upon herself to watch Baby Adeline till Gold was feeling better. Big Mistake!

Who would have thought a 9month old could be _so much_ trouble! Belle got Adeline to walk at 6 ½ months and boy could that baby walk. And get into everything! So when David walked through the door around 10:15am, he could tell his wife had enough. David found her at the table, her head lying on her folded arms, and Baby Adeline throwing baby food on the floor and getting it all over her and Mary Margaret in the process. David let out a little chuckle before walking over to his wife.

"Hello sweetheart." David said as he kissed her head. Mary Margaret lifted up her head and he had to bite the inside of his lip from laughing.

"Don't saying anything." She warned. He just smiled and Adeline giggled. He turned his attention back to Mary Margaret.

"What happened?"

_"Your_ daughter. That's what."

"So she's_ my_ daughter when she does something wrong." Mary Margaret rolled her eyes as David chuckled and took a seat in front of her.

"Belle came by this morning right after you left. She wanted Emma to watch Adeline as she helped nurse a sick Gold back to health. That's when Ruby called saying it was an emergency and I was left here. With. The. Baby." She said with a sigh.

"So Emma kind of dumped Adeline on you?" Mary Margaret nodded her head. "You know what this calls for. Hot chocolate…"

"With cinnamon?" He laughed.

"With cinnamon." He got up and walked into the kitchen. He got to work when he heard a yawn. Adeline was rubbing her eyes and smearing all the mushed up sweet potatoes on her face. Shaking her head, Mary Margaret got up and pick up the tot.

"I'm going to give her a bath." She said heading to the stairs.

"Are you…"

"Yes David. I'm pretty sure I can give a baby a bath. It's not that hard." David just shook his head and got back to making the hot chocolate. When he finished he never thought he would see his wife soaked to the bone, or a naked baby wrapped in a towel. She walked over to him, handing him Adeline.

"Dress her. I'm going to go get changed." And she went back up the stairs once more. David just stared at Adeline and holding her at arm length distance.

When Mary Margaret got back down stairs, David had Adeline's diaper on the wrong way. She let out a laugh as she helped him put it on the correct way. Afterwards, Mary Margaret turned on cartoons, gave Adeline a bottle and snuggled up to her husband.

"Who would have thought?" She said after a long time of silence.

"And what's that?" David said breaking his contact from the TV to look at her. She looked up at him a smiled.

"That a baby would be so much work!" He laughed and she joined in. They turn their attention to Adeline who was dozing off. Mary Margaret snuggled back into David's side and continued watching TV.

When Emma got home that day, with Belle in tow, David's arm was wrapped around a sleeping Mary Margaret and Adeline was on Mary Margaret's chest. All three of them soundly asleep.

* * *

And BAAAAMMM! There you have it. Special Thanks to Child of Mars for the awesome prompt! :) Sorry it took so long to update.

xoxo

Texanna Rose.


End file.
